All You Need Is Love
by JazisCharmed
Summary: A series of glee drabbles set to Beatles songs!
1. Puck, Artie, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn

**While My Guitar Gently Weeps**

"I look at the world and I notice it's turning

While my guitar gently weeps

With every mistake we must surely be learning

Still my guitar gently weeps"

**- Puck -**

I guess I really messed up with Quinn Fabray. Until now I was _almost_ certain I had no offspring. But what a nasty feeling I have in my gut about this whole mess. I tried to fix it by helping her out, but she doesn't want my help. I guess it's my own fault for being such a dick. It's like I told her, "I'm a dude. I have needs." Still though, I can't help but feel guilty of my actions. It's too bad she won't let me raise our baby; I would've been a damn good father.

**Blackbird**

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise"

**- Artie -**

When Tina kissed me, it was like magic. For once I finally felt special. Then she told me the truth about her stutter. I was so hurt that the one person I thought I could relate to was no longer who I thought she was. But since then I've forgiven her for that. Now I want to focus on my dreams. I've always wanted to dance. Before my accident, I used to take dance lessons. I had goals and I was good. Too bad no one believes in me anymore. I'll walk someday and I'll show all of them they were wrong.

**I'm Looking Through You**

"I'm looking through you, where did you go

I thought I knew you, what did I know

You don't look different, but you have changed

I'm looking through you, you're not the same"

**- Rachel -**

I hate Jesse. I am absolutely furious and heartbroken about what he did to me. I loved him. I almost let him take my virginity. He promised me he wouldn't hurt me. I cried the day I found him back with Vocal Adrenaline. I'm such an idiot. I thought he loved me. He told me he cared about me. He said he wanted to make all my dreams come true. He seemed so sweet. But he broke my heart. He broke that egg over my head without any sympathy. The Jesse I once loved is gone. He made very clear what was more important to him. He said, "I loved you" like I did something wrong! Maybe I should just become a nun and give up men altogether. All I ever do is get hurt.

**Let It Be**

"Ah, look at all the lonely people

Ah, look at all the lonely people

Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been

Lives in a dream

Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door

Who is it for?"

**- Mercedes -**

I feel so sorry for Quinn. I never used to notice her because she never talked to me, but ever since she joined glee I've paid a little more attention. When she helped me feel better about myself I kinda noticed how much she seemed to be hurting as well. I see her in the halls walking all alone. She seems so lonely all of the time. When she sang that number for our Funk assignment, I was too offended to notice the feeling behind her song. Now, all I wanna do is give her a hug. I wish I could say I know how she feels, but I can only relate to her so much.

**Help**

"When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in any way.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors."

**- Quinn -**

I used to be strong and independent. I used to take crap from no one. Now it's like I'm a lost puppy dog and all my self-confidence has ceased to exist. In sleeping with my boyfriend's best friend and lying to Finn and my parents, I've hurt and messed up the lives of so many people. Maybe being so controlling and independent is what caused all of this. I guess now I have to let that shield down if I'm ever going to get through this. I guess now that I'm homeless it's time to start crying for help instead of pushing people away. I hope it's not too late to start. Mercedes seems nice. I just hope I don't screw it all up again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading that! I actually started this a long time ago back before the back 9 aired. I decided to update it and post it. It's obviously not finished yet. I've only done a few characters. I'm off from school now so I have time to write this story. Reviews are appreciated! Also, in your reviews, let me know what songs you think I should do for the other characters. Here's who is left: Finn, Kurt, Mr. Schue, Emma, Sue, Tina, Santana and Brittany. (I'm sorry for leaving out Mike and Matt, but I have no idea what their stories are or their personalities so I can't really write about them! I wish the writer would give them more lines. ): Also, do you think I should do Shelby and Jesse? Let me know!)


	2. Mr Schuester, Finn, Tina

A/N: Awww crap. The reason why Mercedes's song was titled Let It Be instead of Elanor Rigby was because Let It Be was the song I was originally going to do for her. I guess when I changed the lyrics I didn't change the song. Urgh. That bugs me. Sorry this one isn't longer. I wanted to update it with whatever I had. I still have Emma, Brittany, and Santana left. Oh, and Sue! (Can't forget her) Suggestions are _molto apprezzati. _I hope I said that right... I'm not italian. I just know that molto is much and appreciated is apprezzati. :P Anyway, what songs should I do for them? :P Review?

**Eight Days A Week**

"Ooh I need your love babe,

Guess you know it's true.

Hope you need my love babe,

Just like I need you."

**- Will -**

Emma. She's the only thing, other than Glee, that runs through my mind. I know that I messed up just a bit, but I still love her. She means so much to me. I want to tell her that I was just going through a hard time with my divorce with Terri. I want to tell her that Shelby and April meant nothing, but she wouldn't hear me. I love her. I've loved her from that day she came with me to Carmel High's Glee Club invitational. I care about her. I hope she can forgive me because all I want to do is be with her.

**Real Love**

"It's real love, it's real.

Yes it's real love, it's real.

Thought I'd been in love before,

but in my heart, I wanted more.

Seems like all I really was doing

was waiting for you."

**- Finn -**

All my life I've never cared about someone as much as I care about Rachel. I've cared about girls before, like Quinn and even the girlfriends I had in middle school, but not like I care about Rachel. She's special. I just wish I hadn't screwed up with Rachel. I wish I could take back everything I said to her that made her leave and go fall in love with Jesse St. Jerkwad. I was such an idiot for saying those stupid things to her. I couldn't see that she was the only person who truly cared about me. Quinn cared about me, and by the way she looks at me I think she still does, but Rachel loves me. Or loved me. I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that I love her and I'm determined to make her mine because she deserves better than how Jesse treated her.

**Dear Prudence**

"Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day

The sun is up, the sky is blue

It's beautiful and so are you

Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?"

**- Tina -**

I'm not ashamed of the way I dress. It took me a long time to realize why I dressed the way I did, and also why I stuttered in front of people. Before I used to just pick black clothes because I thought it would scare people away from me. I used to stutter so I didn't have to talk to people because I thought they wouldn't like who I was. Now I understand that I shouldn't be afraid to express myself. I'm a confident, goth who knows exactly what she wants. In a way, Glee club helped me realize this. Glee club has shown me that I can express myself. It has helped me realize that the whole world isn't out to get me, and I can be true to myself without pushing people away. Now, not even Figgins can stop me from being who I want to be. It's like Mercedes said, or rather, sang, "I am beautiful. Words can't bring me down."


End file.
